Orpheus Variations
by Shireisu
Summary: Damien et Pip est un couple tragique. Le premier, fils d'un compositeur cruel et de renom, l'autre d'une noblesse plus souple, ils se rencontreront par hasard et se construiront ensemble un avenir de fil coupé. Attention: Violence, Yaoi suggéré ou explicite.
1. Partie I: Dementia Orchestra

**Finalement, après réflexion ce texte que j'avais d'abord mis dans mon recueil de vignette ne correspond au concept de base de ce dernier. Etant un texte plus long, il « mérite » son individualité.**

**Je ne suis pas encore certain du nombre de partie, mais ça ne devrait pas excéder cinq chapitres. **

**En espérant satisfaire votre envi de lecture.**

**Bien à vous.**

* * *

**Orpheus Variations : Dementia Orchestra (Partie I)**

Les crépitements d'un vieux tourne-disque bruissaient comme un paysage d'été et sa fanfare de grillon. Ils emplissaient la pièce d'une chaleur impalpable. Feu dansant, feu follet aux rythmes de cette machine d'une autre époque. A grand renfort de contraste et de nuance la mélodie inscrite dans les rainures du disque était pareille à une pluie d'automne, triste et monotone. Mélopée de larme. Envolé dans de sinistres forêts. Aux contes de fée.

Des murs bandés de rouge obscurcissait la chambre, cette boîte à musique. Une lampe de chevet, distraitement posé sur une commode en bois massif, diffusait sa lumière jaune de vieux papier à lettre. Sur le carrelage noir et blanc sillait le reflet de cette bougie moderne. Non loin, sur la même commode, dans un plat verni, aussi sombre que du sang coagulé, séchait une composition florale autour d'un sablier ouvragé égrainant son sable lentement. (1) La chambre prenait l'allure d'un timide incendie orchestré des strates instrumentales d'une dramatique pièce baroque. Dressé là comme un cadavre bombé, un fauteuil de cuire sombre, sur-brillant, mettait la mort en évidence. Et là bas, le bout de la queue d'un piano dépassait des rouges tentures, son corps africain resplendissait derrière sa toge, le sourire large et d'un blanc impeccable; seul quelque caris venaient trouer la silhouette potelé de cette bien belle femme.

Mes pas me guidaient vers ce piano, sur sa peau d'enclume une bougie se consumait, la cire fondu longeait la hampe de bronze jusqu'à aller se baigner dans la coupelle. Mes doigts longs et pâles glissèrent sur les touches d'ivoire, les enfonçant d'un court millimètre à leurs passages. Je m'assis sur le tabouret d'onyx, ajusta mon vêtement corbeau et resta un instant, immobile, mon regard sur les touches fixé. Mes mains se levèrent haut, comme un salut auquel mes yeux s'inclinaient.

Silence pesant.

Mes doigts tombèrent, poignet d'ossement foutraque, venant percuter les touches du piano. Mes yeux c'étaient ouvert brusquement dans le récital fracassant de mon accord dissonant. Puis, en pianissimo s'étalèrent des notes rapides. La série s'élevait à crescendo jusqu'au prochain coup de marteau. Je réitérais l'action une nouvelle fois avant que mes mains comme une paire d'araignées apeurées, trimballaient leurs pattes partout sur le clavier.

Il venait des moments où mon âme saignait, et tout naturellement, à mes oreilles, résonnait la lointaine Introduction pour piano qu'avait composée mon père pour son Dementia Orchestra. C'était un morceau alliant les tournes du classique et les touches moderniste d'auteur comme Bartök, Satie ou Cage. Harmonieux et dissonant. Et, comme pour renforcer cette sensation acoustique, l'Introduction m'était aussi délectable à jouer qu'elle ne me faisait souffrir dans mon cœur. Genre de Melancholia masochiste qui empruntait mes mains pour exprimer l'art de sa douleur.

Satan, mon père, était un compositeur et un chef d'orchestre de grande renommé, et Dementia Orchestra la pièce maîtresse auquel tout artiste vouait sa vie à ça réalisation. L'Introduction pour piano qui ouvrait son œuvre, était un morceau intense mais nuancé, à chaque minute la tension montait, inévitable. Je me souvenais encore de cette soirée de représentation…

* * *

Les cordes de crécelle commencées à crisser derrière le piano. Des cuivres et des vents vrombissaient en tempête. Cette folle décadence rendait le public sourd, aveugle et muet. Un viol artistique. Le symptôme des trois singes (2) nous empoignait à la gorge comme un dernier souffle de vie. Hermétique au monde, la musique nous emprisonnait dans un monde de chao articulé. Les musiciens, sur la scène, se laissaient aller aux milles fourmillements de leurs membres, aux soubresauts de leurs cœurs et aux frissonnements de leurs peaux. Ils faisaient chavirer les spectateurs sur les berges noires et désertes d'une île sans nom, à l'horizon nappé de trouées nuages obscure comme la nuit, longuement coupé du croissant d'un scalpel à la brillance de la lune. De tous leurs êtres, ils laissaient exprimer l'écartèlement d'une cage thoracique, pareil à ce que la terre viendrait soudainement se dérober sous nos pieds en un trou béant, allant tout droit aux Enfers. Vaste gorge rougeoyante laissant tous ses démons venir parasiter l'azur, les yeux vides, comme pétrifiés des poids du péché, de la cruauté de l'âme, de la peur du parjure et de la hantise de la confession.

On sentait cette folie accablante se faufiler sournoisement de nos oreilles, jusqu'à notre cerveau. Du son à l'image. De grande figure démoniaque, peuple de dragon et de gargouille, grouillars (3) des marais et du brouillard venait dégorger de cette bouche, ce portail en liquide rouge. Le déchainement des notes, acculait; un véritable tumulte qui enfermait.

Stade embryonnaire. Créature recroquevillé. La position du fœtus doublé de l'appréhension de la mort immanent à l'adulte. La terrible punition de vivre aux seins de notre péché primordial.

Les musiciens vivaient en syncope, l'écho de leurs poitrines se reflétait à chacun de leurs organes, ils avaient un peu de ces monstres infernaux dans la crispation de leurs gestes, la courbure de leurs membres, la cassure de leurs échines, et le tiraillement chirurgical de leurs peaux ; ils avaient quelque chose qui n'était pas humain. Puis soudain, arriva ce point d'orgue. Coupant net la tension ambiante. La musique se fit alors plus plaintive, engageant au vague à l'âme. Et là, les chœurs montaient, suivit bientôt d'un soliste bassus et une soliste soprano. L'accordement de cet enchevêtrement de voix et de la simple et hypnotique mélodie du piano qui persistait, était parfait.

Enfin, je pus m'extraire de la transe morbide que m'avait imposé le morceau. J'étais essoufflé, pris de vertige dans l'immense salle d'opéra où se tenait le récital. Assis sur un des fauteuils du balcon central, parmi les grandes personnalités, ma place ici n'était due qu'à ma filiation. Je jetai un œil plus bas, une mer de pingouin, dans ce costume quasi similaire au mien. Nous étions tous des clones dans une bulle sociale, notre seule présence donnait l'image de gens mondain et cultivé. L'image, seulement l'image. Je reportais mon attention au balcon où je me tenais. Je fus étonné de voir que mon voisin, un petit blond aux cheveux proprement retenu en queue de cheval, devait avoir le même âge que moi. Son visage était impeccable, ses yeux brillaient aux lustres du plafond d'un vert de bijouterie. Il surprit mon inspection à la dérobé et me sourit poliment. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais je me sentis rougir. De gène ? de honte ? Immédiatement retournant à mon affaire, me concentrant de nouveau sur l'œuvre de mon père.

Le piano en était à émettre une note basse parcimonieusement, pareille au raisonnement d'une cloche. La chorale répandait leurs voix sur quelque phrase savamment répété en decrescendo. Les chants ne devenant que murmures.

* * *

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux heures que le Dementia Orchestra avait commencées. Et, malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour la musique, ou tout le confort de ce fichu fauteuil, je ne pus m'empêcher de céder un soupir lorsque l'entracte vint. Je quittai mon siège, retournant en direction du hall d'entrée pour aller prendre un bon quart d'heure d'air frai avant la reprise.

La nuit était clair. C'était le printemps. Les étoiles se confondaient avec le trafic aérien. Machinalement je sorti une cigarette de la poche intérieure de mon costume. L'allumais et respirais longuement ses vapeurs de nicotine, que je rejetais en une brume blanche et consistante devant moi. Autour, quelque groupe de personne discutait vivement de la première partie de la prestation, une coupe de champagne à la main. Je souriais à toutes ces appréciations face au travail de mon père; même si pour beaucoup ce n'était qu'une blême compréhension de sa musique, et pour d'autre, ce n'était qu'une vague convention hypocrite, afin de faire acte de présence pour un tel évènement. Seulement pour satisfaire leur image de grands messieurs traitant avec de grand nom comme l'était devenu celui de mon père. Je m'assis sur la rambarde du grand escalier de pierre menant au hall. Le regard tourné vers la ville et la route passante, je me débarrassais de ma veste, la faisant pendre à mon épaule, laissant à ma chemise blanche l'immense honneur de respirer l'air nocturne.

- Excuse-moi ?

Je me retournais, c'était mon voisin de balcon, le vent urbain faisait virevolter les quelques cheveux échappés de sa natte. Il était passablement souriant, très droit, c'était un fils de grande famille, sans aucun doute.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne serais pas le fils de Satan ? Damien je crois…

- C'est ça, tu es bien informé. Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Philippe Pirrup. Mon père est un directeur d'entreprise, mais il n'aime pas beaucoup la musique, du coup il m'a envoyé à sa place pour faire bonne figure.

- C'est… Un peu lâche, mais il fait un peu moins preuve d'hypocrisie sur le coup. Et toi, tu aimes la musique au moins ?

- Oui, j'apprécie énormément le travail de Satan.

- C'est rare, surtout chez les adolescents, ce que fait père n'est pas des plus accessible.

- Certainement. A vivre avec un musicien tel que lui tu as dû être poussé à une telle activité toi aussi.

- Oui. Au piano, depuis tout jeune. Au moins j'aime ça. Et, pour satisfaire mon ego de gosse de riche : mon père n'hésite pas à réutiliser mes talents dans ses ouvrages.

- Tu veux dire ?

- J'ai en parti aidé à l'écriture de l'Introduction de Dementia Orchestra.

Philippe sembla impressionné. Satisfait de mon résultat, je lui souriais finement. J'aimais montrer aux enfants de grandes figures qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait de leurs vies dorées. Même si ce fils d'entrepreneur semblait quelqu'un d'assez amical, il ne devait pas être différent des autres, une lutte pour la supériorité. L'intercommunication est une guerre et il ne faut pas hésiter à se montrer conquérant avant même que les menaces soient lancés. Chacun sa place, la haute n'est pas si différente d'une meute de loup. La hiérarchie était essentiel et malléable, il en fallait peu pour faire tomber l'Alpha de son piédestal. Toujours rester sur ses gardes, n'avoir confiance que lorsqu'on se sait intouchable. Comme un père influant sur son fils de quinze ans, la philosophie de Satan m'avait clairement été inculqué, et maintenant, m'imprégnait comme une seconde peau.

En haut des marches nous entendîmes le signal de la reprise. Je jetai mes yeux de charbon incandescent sur la forêt paisible de mon vis-à-vis, l'incitant à ce joindre à moi. Il y eut alors une seconde de flottement. Il tendit ses mains pâles vers mon col de chemise que j'avais redressé après m'être dévêtu. Il le réajusta sans un mot, lissant les plis du vêtement, et replaçant le nœud de la cravate. Virement de situation… Etait-ce l'assurance de ma souveraineté sur lui ? ou bien la mise en branle de ma place de petit virtuose…

Ses mains étaient tout aussi habiles que les miennes...

Des mains de magicien... Des mains de musicien...

Il m'avait bien eut ce Philippe, il était lui aussi pianiste. Et certainement pas le petit disciple de rien du tout.

C'était un autre de ces petits génies de la note.

* * *

_(1) Scène traduisant une vanité, soit la finitude de l'homme (propre à l'époque baroque)._

_(2) Le symptôme des trois singes: image du singe de la sagesse sorti de son contexte. Il traduit normalement la distanciation « Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre, ne rien dire » de celui qui suit la maxime, n'arrive que du bien. Ici, les trois singes appel à la privation des sens et à son angoisse._

_(3) Grouillar: je pense que c'est un néologisme à partir du mot grouillement, soit des choses ou des personnes gesticulant de manière désordonné._


	2. Partie II: Closer

**La partie II n'a pas de grand intérêt "artistique" si j'ose dire... C'est une écriture assez simple et descriptive, mais j'espère que ça trouvera un minimum d'intérêt et de distraction pour vous.**

* * *

**Orpheus Variations : Closer (Partie II)**

Moscou, Prague, Paris, Bristol, New-York. Mon père et moi avions beaucoup déménagé en seize ans de vie commune, chaque nouvelle ville était un haut lieu social, mais aussi de culture. C'est en grande partie à cause de cette affiliation aux cités vivantes - ayant une influence sur le cours de la vie culturelle mondiale, entre la capitale culturelle de l'Europe, la cité de la tour de fer et la ville qui ne dort jamais – que je suis tombé dénue lorsque Satan m'appris que nous allions vivre dans un village perdu au milieu de South Park. Aujourd'hui encore, après trois mois dans cet endroit, je ne comprends pas encore toutes les raisons qui font que je sois ici. Cette lubie de mon père pour la campagne et l'hermétisme mondain est venu peu après sa prestation du Dementia Orchestra, à New York, comme s'il désirait fuir la société pompeuse et fardé, afin de se ressourcer là où les habitants ressemblait plus à des attardés, voir pire des gens normaux ! Mais j'ai vite compris que la normalité n'était pas chose aisé, même dans les petits patelins de rien du tout. L'ascendance pathologique ici était nettement mis en valeur, et en faire le tour n'en serais pas des plus inutile tellement les gens avaient leurs vices et leurs démences. Cependant il faudrait épiloguer longuement pour pouvoir, ne serais-ce qu'esquisser les traits de leurs caractères. Même les ados de mon âge semble bourré de tare, au moins j'ai la sensation de ne pas faire trop tâche dans le paysage, une étrangeté en plus ne fait pas la différence dans un cirque de monstre.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des classes. Pour pallier à ce besoin de « normalité » mon père m'avait fait inscrire en tant qu'interne dans un lycée de la ville non loin de Denver. Me voilà à six heures du matin, entrain d'attendre le bus devant l'arrêt le plus proche du palace qu'était ma maison – oui de la « normalité » d'accord! mais avec le confort du luxe, évidement. J'étais habillé en noir de la tête au pied: écharpe, veste de cuire, baggy à chaîne. Le vent glacé brusquait les plumes de mon crâne, faisant comme un corbeau perdu entre les bourrasques et les courants contraires. Quand le bus pointa le bout de son nez dans la chape nocturne, et lorsque je montai les quelques marches me séparant des sièges, j'eus la détestable surprise de voir un espace déjà bondé de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles. Je fis un signe de main à mes récentes connaissances, un groupe de gothiques qui avaient investi les places du fond. J'allai pour les rejoindre quand mon regard fut perturbé par une tignasse blonde impeccablement lisse, une tête de poupon, un veston rouge et deux océans de verdure en guise d'yeux se reflétant sur la vitre qu'ils fixaient. J'avais la forte impression de connaître ce garçon, mais impossible de poser un nom sur son visage. Je balayai mes interrogations pour plus tard et fini par rejoindre mes camarades. Je plongeai mes brasiers dans les orbes de suie de l'un d'entre eux ayant des cheveux en bataille et une mèche rebelle rouge épinant le devant de sa tête.

- Evans, tu me laisses ta place ?

- Primo, c'est Red ! Secundo, la politesse tu connais ? Tertio, va te faire foutre.

- Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à insister ?

- Pfff… t'fais chier.

Sans plus de résistance, Red me laissa sa place à côté de la fenêtre. La bande avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux me juger sur mon caractère sanguin et violent que sur mes tunes et mon statut de fils de bourge. A vrai dire, avant qu'on soit en situation amicale je leurs avais cassé la gueule lorsqu'ils avaient fait une réflexion déplacé à mon égard dans la rue. Allez savoir comment on pouvais s'entendre; le stéréotype relationnel sadomaso accroché au portrait du gothique lambda peut être… Inévitablement, dans ce même standard du gothique, sa discuta musique entre Evans, Ethan, Lilian et Henrietta (1), mais ce matin je n'avais guère la présence d'esprit pour participer à cette conversation rutilante. Mes courtes heures de sommeil me rattrapaient et je décidai de prendre la longueur du trajet pour me remettre. Je posai ma tête contre la vitre froide, fermai les paupières et me laissai porter par le bruissement des débats adolescents et le vrombissement du moteur.

* * *

Une fois arrivé, les choses se firent et s'enchainèrent très vite. Le discours d'entré, la distribution des classes. Je me retrouvais seul avec Evans dans une classe de seconde année, Ethan et Henrietta étant d'un an nos ainés, et Lilian (2) d'un an notre cadet. Nous nous installâmes bien au fond de la classe, qui semblait déjà être bien fourni en perturbateur, et nous attendîmes les explications réglementaires de chaque début d'année de la part de notre professeur référent.

Je reconnu le blond du bus lorsqu'il entra dans la classe et alla s'installer dans les premier rangs – il a une tête de premier de la classe, pas étonnant. Avant qu'il s'asseye, son regard se perdis un instant dans le mien, comme surpris d'un non-sens, un comportement qui d'ailleurs était assez similaire au mien dans le bus. Finalement le professeur entra, et il dû cesser son matraquage oculaire pour retourner son attention à la verve du quinquagénaire plein de science qui se donnait en spectacle devant la classe avec son vocable spécialisé de pédagogue désabusé. Soudain Red brisa mon chemin de penser sur l'éducation d'aujourd'hui :

- T'as vu comment le blondinet de devant te reluquais ? Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ? Haha…

- Si c'est un jeu de mot traduisant à la fois la tendance homosexuel, et la violence sur autrui, c'est vraiment de mauvais goût Red. Plus sérieusement je pense qu'il me connaît, et j'ai, moi aussi, l'impression de le connaître mais impossible de me souvenir d'où et de qui il est.

- Bah… le prof va bien finir par faire l'appel, tu vas pouvoir connaître le prénom de ton bel inconnu.

- Je ne relève plus tes insinuations vaseuses.

Ceci dit, la remarque d'Evans sur la liste d'appel me fit grossir une boule d'impatience dans le ventre. Je n'aime pas avoir des pertes de mémoire, j'exècre les lendemains de cuite pour cette seule et unique raison. Après dix minutes de palabre en tout genre, le professeur se décida enfin à pointer les présents et s'assurer du contenu de sa liste. Bien évidement je ne portai aucunement attention à l'énumération des noms et prénoms, mon regard fusillait le dos du blond en l'attente de l'instant où il lèvera la main pour marquer sa présence. Et quand vint ce moment, son patronyme résonna dans mon esprit comme une brique lancé dans un lac : Philippe Pirrup, le fils d'entrepreneur de New-York qui avait assisté au récital de mon père. J'avais les yeux ronds comme des billes. Je sentis Red me faire des coups de coudes, je ne réagis qu'au bout de quelque seconde, j'entendis alors le professeur rappeler mon nom, l'air scrutateur. Je levai la main.

- Présent.

- Et bien jeune homme, j'attends de vous plus de réactivité à l'avenir.

Je remarquai quelque regard surpris, certain des élèves devaient avoir une vague idée de la notoriété de mon père et devait être déjà admirateur de savoir le fils d'une célébrité dans leur classe. Mais ce qui retint mon attention fut évidement le regard de Philippe qui c'était retourné de sa chaise et me fixait maintenant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sans vraiment réfléchir je lui souris à mon tour. Il se retourna.

- Alors ? s'empressa de me demander Red ayant vu le manège se jouer.

- Ô… une vague connaissance lors d'un évènement de bourge.

- Arf ! Encore un gosse de riche, quelle poisse !

- Apparemment.

* * *

Lorsque vint l'heure de la pause je quittai Evans et les autres qui nous avaient rejoints, pour partir à la recherche de ma tête blonde. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose de très difficile, même de part l'opacité de la foule d'élève qui évoluait dans la cour extérieure; il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux les garçons avec un veston rouge et un bob anglais. Il semblait que son allure « étrange », sa mine efféminé, et son attitude un peu snobe lui attirait déjà des ennuis. Trois élèves, ou plutôt un berger et ses deux moutons lui cherchaient des noises. Je respirai un bon coup, essayant de calmer le coup de sang qui pulser dans mon corps et m'approchai dans leur dos, je tapai l'épaule de ce qui paraissait être le leader, un costaud habillé façon bucheron.

- Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'as un problème ?

- Non, c'est toi qui cherche un problème, alors tu vas laisser le british tranquille et t'entretenir avec moi si vraiment t'as envi de te bagarrer.

La tension était déjà bien présente. Mon vis-à-vis n'était apparemment pas qu'un tas de muscle sans cervelle, il réfléchit, observa mon attitude, mon assurance, pesa le pour et le contre : se retrouver déjà avec des heures de colle à la rentrée n'était pas le mieux à faire. Il me regarda dédaigneusement, cracha à mes pieds, puis intima à ses valets de le suivre plus loin. Je respirai à nouveau un grand coup et reporta mon attention sur Philippe.

- Merci Damien.

- 'y a pas de quoi. Dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'un gosse de riche fait dans une école de seconde zone ?

- Je pourrais te retournais la question, je ne m'attendais plus à te revoir depuis New-York. A vrai dire, j'ai décidé, en commun accord avec mon père, d'aller vivre avec ma mère dans un village du coin rattaché à Denver. J'en avais assez de la ville.

- Je vois… moi c'est mon père qui a voulu se perdre dans un coin pommé.

- Tu fais… très différent dans cet accoutrement, même ta façon de parler fait plus rustre.

- Je te retourne le compliment sauf pour la manière de parler tu as toujours un balai coincer dans le cul.

- Charmant.

- Plus sérieusement, il te voulait quoi l'autre tas de muscle ?

- J'en sais rien sans doute me menacer et faire de moi sa petite chose chétive qu'il peut maltraiter.

- Je vois, t'aurais intérêt à pas trainer tout seul, si tu veux t'immiscer dans la « bande » où je suis, se sera plus simple. Et puis, on aura tout le temps d'apprendre à ce connaître. Et d'ailleurs, c'est quel village où tu vis ?

- Pourquoi pas oui. La où je vis ? C'est South Park, il me semble.

- Foutu connerie, en plus de devoir te supporter en cours, je vais voir ta tête même en vacance ! Je suppose que t'es interne ?

- En effet.

- C'est bien ma vaine, avec un peu plus de chance, on est dans la même chambre…

- Si ça t'es trop difficile de me supporter alors pourquoi m'accepter dans ta bande ?

- Ô calme ! L'humour et le sarcasme tu connais ? Va falloir t'y habituer. Aller vient l'British.

Je l'enjoignis à me suivre afin qu'il fasse connaissance avec cette bande dite « d'anticonformistes ». Bien évidement l'accueil ne fut pas rempli d'effusion de bienvenue, c'était juste bref et maussade faut pas chercher d'avantage. « - Il veut être de la bande ? C'est cool. - Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? - Red, tu me files une clope. » à quelque phrase monosyllabique prés, se fut a peu prés de ce genre.

* * *

_(1) Goth Kids: Red (Evans), Curly (Ethan), Kinder (Lilian) et Henrietta_

_Je leurs ai toujours donné ces patronymes, je ne sais ce qu'il en ai vraiment._

_(2) Je ne pense pas respecter la différence d'âge qui est suggéré dans South Park, notamment entre Lilian et les trois autres, il doit avoir plus d'un an de différence._


	3. Partie III: Deep Bridge

**Orpheus Variations : Deep Bridge (Partie III)**

Il fendait l'air.

Mains closes, phalanges blanchis de par la contraction. Je sentais mes ongles s'enfonçais dans ma peau, y faisant comme une crevasse rougeoyante, vive, vers laquelle je tentais de tendre, imperceptiblement. J'empoignais la vie, parce que je n'avais plus que sa à faire. Droit, debout face à ma Némésis, je ne sillais pas. J'attendais que le coup vienne, que le coup blesse, que le coup m'égraine, que le coup s'affaisse…

Il fendit l'air, et quand je le sentis s'enfoncer dans ma mâchoire, tout mon équilibre, toute ma détermination flancha avec mon corps. La force de cette assaut me fit écrouler sur le sol, avec le recul ma tête percuta le mur pendant que je m'avachissais dans ma positions de mourant. Cette fois, j'avais fermé les yeux, ils étaient embués d'un voile étrange, mouvant, tourbillonnant, un genre de calque grisâtre auquel le monde en était déformé. Je le voyais encore se tenir devant moi de toute sa taille et toute sa stature : Il était toujours impeccable dans un costume noir strié d'imperceptibles rayures grises, une chemise en soie bordeaux, la lumière des lustres se reflétait dessus, conduisant un jeu d'ombre et de lumière, un effet de profondeur comme si, en ce plastron, on y voyait l'enfer s'enflammer. Et sa cravate pareil à une langue obscur pendait au milieu du bûchait une terrible image de mort. Il fini par se retourner, insensible.

Comateux, je sentais pourtant mon corps crier. Les chaires de ma joue gauche était légèrement ouverte, il y avait imbriqué à cette ligne de sang comme des renfoncements dû aux bagues d'or qu'il portait sans arrêt aux doigts, c'était des marques chauffais à blanc, ma peau malléable finira par recouvrir sa lisse texture mais, dans l'instant, j'étais marqué au fer rouge. Brûlant. Tout mon être était imprégné de fourmis. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre fendu, un mince filet rouge abondait de liquide carmin. Je me goutais, cette saveur âcre qu'on assimilé au fer. C'était donc ça le goût de la vie ? Rien de plus qu'un goût de vestige, un hangar abandonné à la tôle rouillé ? Si Dieu m'entendais je lui dirais quels curieuses façons il avait pour nous faire réaliser ce que nous étions, le rien de la vie qui nous incombe. Mais le goût de mon sang avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, je pouvais comprendre cette obsession qu'avait les hommes vers ces êtres de la nuit qu'étaient les vampires. Ils ne sont que la réalisation de notre manie carnassière et symbolique : la valeur du sang, se saisir au plus prés de ce qu'on appel la vie. Le symptôme de l'Ouroboros m'envahi, lapant sans arrêt ce que mon corps rejette de ses blessures, je me dévore et me reconstitue inlassablement.

Il avait fendu l'air…

J'entendais encore le coup vriller à mes oreilles, comme une bulle s'y étant logé, renfermant toute la tempête de ce coup douloureux et désarçonnant. Je me levais avec difficulté, le monde à travers mes yeux tanguait comme sur un bateau ivre terrassé par les vagues immenses, le ciel noir, claquant ces éclairs scindant le ciel en deux, se reflétant sur l'eau agité en une zébrure plus démembré encore par les remous… Le haut et le bas se confondait. Un pied devant l'autre, titubant comme un damné.

Peu à peu, je recouvrais un certain équilibre, après un tel coup une migraine pointé sur tout mon encéphale, penser m'était une corvée. Je tendis la main vers la porte pour sortir. Quand je pivotai la poignée, laissant l'interstice s'ouvrir vers l'extérieure, le contraste me prit de court… Ma joue enfoncé, ma lèvre fendu, mon oreille chauffé, ma tête fiévreuse et la température agréable de la maison se confronta au brûlot de l'hiver. Véritable démon du froid qui, du choque thermal, me brisa que plus encore. Pourtant je ne fis pas marche arrière, rompant la chaine m'ayant un instant pétrifié sur le seuil. Un pied devant l'autre je m'engageai sur le chemin qui allait vers le portail de sortie. La neige l'avait complètement recouvert. Mes chaussures s'enfonçaient émettant un craquement à la fois sec et tendre, étouffant un croissement étrange.

Simplement habillé d'un polo à manche longue et d'un jean, tout deux de la même couleur que la nuit, je sentais le froid s'immiscer à travers le tissu, nouer mes muscles, fluctuer parmi mon sang, écrasé mon cœur, et serer mes poumons. Je passai le portail en fer forgé, le contact de ma paume avec le métal fut similaire à toucher de l'acier chauffé à blanc. La douleur s'incruster dans ma main comme de la limaille, j'eus peur de rester coller un instant, et lorsque je m'arrachai du portique je regardai ma paume, m'attendant à lui voir des bouts de chaire disparu. Il n'en fut rien. Je continuai mon chemin, suivant la berge de la route. Je ne savais pas où je me dirigeai, mes mon corps semblait assurer ma démarche. Quand j'entrevis le panneau indiquant un arrêt de bus, je compris que l'habitude que j'avais de prendre le bus chaque lundi matin m'avait guidé vers ce refuge. Brutalement, mon métabolisme jusqu'alors en action automatique, s'arrêta net, j'avais atteint la fonction de mon processeur. Je m'assis là, mon polo contre le pilonne de fer, mes fesses et mes pieds enfoncé dans la neige. Trempé, je grelottais… Et j'attendais impassible, le cerveau déconnecté. De ma lèvre le sang avait coagulé, ne laissant qu'une croute sombre filant vers mon menton, ma peau creusé avait maintenant une cinglante teinte bleuté en dessous de l'œil, et une estafilade rutilante sur la joue.

Proche de l'hypothermie, mes paupières lourdes s'affaissaient vers une glaciale hibernation. Au loin de mon demi sommeil, j'entendais des pas dans la neige. Saisissant la flamme de ma nature humaine, je levais la tête vers l'aura qui, distante, me paraissait déjà brulante. Je discernais une silhouette familière, fine ossature recouverte d'un manteau long couleur goudron et d'un bob similaire. Des cheveux blond rigide comme des stalactites encadraient un visage pâle où resplendissait toute la superbe de deux émeraudes travaillés avec délicatesse. Vert profond, brillant des rayons d'un soleil invisible et de son ombrage. Le sourire que je tendis à mon vis-à-vis était comateux, un genre de vague nuage perdu dans un ciel d'été. Lui, la surprise et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage dans un décalage parfait : On reconnait d'abord l'aspect général d'autrui, pouvant pointer ses qualificatifs référentiel, puis on affute notre focal et on remarque les petits détails, les changements.

Philippe enjamba les quelques pas qui me séparais de lui, et s'agenouilla à mon chevet, tout prés de mon linceul blanc… Sans aucune hésitation il me fit lever, se dévêtis de son manteau et m'en enveloppa, me frictionnant frénétiquement pour me réchauffer. Il semblait paniqué, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. J'étais pommé dans l'observation de son corps s'activant à la tâche. Il me paraissait l'entendre m'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait; bien sûr ce devait être dans une manière assez châtier et délicate. Il ressemblait plus à une petite maman moralisant son enfant d'avoir fait une bêtise le mettant en danger.

* * *

Je ne savais comment j'avais pus atterrir ici. C'était une chambre richement lumineuse, des tapis molletonneux recouvraient le parquet de bois noble. J'étais emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire, assis sur un tendre fauteuil écru, quasiment nu, n'ayant que mon caleçon sur moi. A bas volume, une musique classique se chantait de la chaîne hifi posée comme un autel au milieu d'une bibliothèque sacrement fourni. Mon regard véhicula dans l'ensemble de la pièce il y avait un lit baldaquin aux tentures beige, deux tables de nuit, une table basse et quelque commode ou étagère. La pièce avait un beau volume, deux portes s'ouvrant certainement vers une salle d'eau et le reste de la maison.

Après l'observation attentive de la chambre, je me concentrais de nouveau sur moi, et sur ce qui c'était passé durant les dernières heures. Je me souvins du coup qu'Il m'avait porté, de ma fuite, puis plus rien. Black out… Je n'aimais pas ça. J'extirpai mes doigts de la couverture, les passants sur le souvenir de ma blessure. Ma joue était gâtée d'un pansement, de même que mon œil; je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que la moitié de mon champ de vision m'était indisponible. Mon menton et mes lèvres avaient été nettoyé, plus aucune trace de souillure sanglante. Soudain, l'une des portes s'ouvrit, une gerbe de vapeur s'étira de la pièce jouxtant, suivit de l'audible écoulement de l'eau. Philippe me souri, les manches retroussés de son gilet blanc laissaient entrevoir la course de goutte sur sa peau humide.

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur à t'effondrer comme ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fou là…

- Je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez moi. Tu étais en piteuse état, à moitié frigorifié, et tu t'es évanoui quand j'ai tenté de te faire avancer. Du coup je t'ai trainé.

- …

- J'aurais quelque question à te poser… mais avant, va dans la salle d'eau, je t'ai préparé un bain.

- Pfff… Tu fais pédale à t'occupé de moi comme ça.

- Un remercîment aurait suffit, mais c'est vrai, au fond, je n'ai fait que rembourser ma dette, sinon je t'aurais laissé te transformer en glaçon sur le parvis sans me poser de question.

- Une dette ?

- Celle de notre premier jour de classe ensemble, où tu m'as débarrassé de Trent. Allez cesse de discuter et va prendre ton bain, sinon c'est moi qui t'y jette.

- Tsss… Comme si t'en étais capable !

- Je t'ai bien trainé jusqu'ici. Va.

Malgré toutes mes invectives envers cette proposition. Je me levai du fauteuil, et je me rendis enfin compte de l'endolorissement de mon corps… J'enjoignis fébrilement la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de mon hôte. Il ferma la porte dans mon dos. C'était un véritable sauna. Je me débarrassai du dernier vêtement que je portais avant de m'enfoncer petit à petit dans l'eau bouillante. A l'instant où j'y entrai le bout de mon orteil j'eus comme un électro-choque. Ceci-dit, après le choque thermale passé, je m'y engouffrai avec plaisir, chacun de mes muscles se dénouant d'eux même.

Je dû restai dans l'eau une bonne demi-heure avant de me décider à entreprendre une sortie. Mais après une seconde de réflexion, il y avait comme un problème.

- Pip' !

Le surnommé entrebâilla la porte, un sourcil levé.

- Comment tu m'appels toi maintenant ?

- Pip' tapette ! Tu peux me filer une serviette, et mes vêtements, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir à poil d'ici.

- Hn… Oui un instant.

Une fois séché je pus enfiler mon polo qui avait apparemment eut le temps de séché, et un jean de Philippe, m'annonçant que le reste de mes affaires étaient encore trempé. Je sortis de la salle de bain les cheveux encore ruisselant de perle, et sans pouvoir énoncer une objection, Philippe me sécha activement la tête avec une serviette, me disant clairement que ce n'était pas la peine d'attraper un rhume même s'il faisait bon dans la chambre.

Nous sommes maintenant tous les deux assis, chacun dans un fauteuil, dans un silence tout juste perturbé par des aires d'opéra. Philippe me fixait. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais son regard me gêné; je baissais alors les yeux ou cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce de plus « intéressant » à regarder. Il ne tint pas plus longtemps, il explosa de sa voix assuré mais assez fluette dans le fond :

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé pour que je te trouve dans cette état en plein hiver ?! Tu t'es battu encore une fois ? Franchement tu en as pas marre de toujours taper en premier et poser les questions ensuite ? Faut que tu apprennes à te calmer sinon il va finir par vraiment t'arriver un problème. Si je n'avais pas eu ma leçon de piano ce soir tu serais sans doute encore dans le froid, ou pire mort d'hypothermie, tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas passé loin de la mort à cause de ton comportement de bagarreur !?

- … Tu n'y es pas Philippe. Je ne me suis pas bagarrer… On peut même dire que j'ai fuis la bagarre... Certes j'ai échappé à un problème mais je m'en confronte à deux autres…

- Deux autres ?

- Oui, comme tu le dis je ne suis pas passez loin de la mort, et le deuxième problème c'est de te devoir des explications.

- Et je les attends encore.

- … C'est mon père qui m'a tabassé.

Pendant tout le dialogue j'avais soutenu son regard, mais cette phrase de confession m'acheva et je me détournai de lui et son étonnement non feint. Le silence repris son court. Derrière, l'aria du Génie du froid de l'opéra de Purcell, « King Arthur », résonnait, rappelant à mon corps ça récente expérience toute proche de ce même génie…

_« What power art thou, who from bellow_

_Hast made me rise unwillingly and slow_

_From beds of everlasting snow […] »_


	4. Partie IV: Moonlight Sonata

**Je pensais laisser tomber cette fic, mais je me suis un peu forcé à m'y remettre pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite mais pour le moment, bonne lecture. ;)**

* * *

**Orpheus Variations : Moonlight Sonata (Partie IV)**

Nous étions allongés sur le ponton de la marre de Stark, le ciel nocturne était zébré d'étoiles filantes. Depuis quelque temps je me rendais compte a quel point j'étais attaché à Philippe. Nous traînions constamment ensemble. Entre nous quelque chose s'était cassé depuis cette fameuse nuit d'hiver où j'ai presque crevé dehors. Le fait de m'être confié -certes un peu forcé- m'avait soulagé et avait ouvert un pan de ma muraille intérieur. Par la même, cet événement avait brisé le mythe de ma personne froide et indéfectible mais par chance, ce n'était le cas que pour Pip, de plus il ne comprenait pas mon comportement vis-à-vis de mon père : Rester passif, fuir, ne rien faire face à sa maltraitance, me laisser taper dessus... mais merde c'était mon père ! C'était une des grandes sources de conflit que l'entretenait avec Philippe, vaste sujet qui nous permettait encore de nous décharner le visage avec des mots d'oiseaux ou des remontrances... Et le problème c'était que cela pouvait venir sur le plateau à n'importe quel moment. Il était aussi tête brûlée que moi et quand il avait une idée, il la défendait bec et ongle.

-Tu devrais le dénoncer Damien... je t'assure, encore un cocard, et la prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Des côtes brisées, un bras cassé ?

-C'est mon père.

-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de ton paternel que tu dois servir de cible à ses colères.

-… Tu m'emmerdes Pip.

-Je sais, mais admets que ton raisonnement n'a aucune logique !

-Qui a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de logique ? Tu sais bien comment je fonctionne, mes problèmes sont mes problèmes, je n'ai ni l'envie ni le droit de mêler des tiers dans ma vie privée, un problème je vis avec ou je le règle moi même point.

Nous étions insupportables. De toute manière, depuis qu'on se connaissait, notre relation avait pris des proportions inhabituelles. On s'tannait la gueule toute la journée pour n'importe quoi, on était jamais d'accord sur rien bien que de même rang social son caractère de cul coincé m'exaspérait et mon comportement de racaille blasé l'emmerdait. Autant dire qu'on s'adorait... Y n'y avait que le silence ou la musique pour mettre un point d'orgue à nos combats.

-Tu te rends compte que t'es un putain de blérot ?

J'ouvrais grand les yeux et tournais ma tête vers mon camarade. Il me regardait aussi, une moue colérique sur la figure. Les lèvres closes et droites cherchant à ne marquer aucune inflexion, ses yeux figés renforçaient par des sourcils blonds froncés me donnait l'impression qu'il me fustigeait. Je devais avoir l'air penaud, encore abasourdi par ce que j'avais entendu de sa bouche. Finalement, je me retournais à regarder la voûte céleste, haussant vainement les épaules.

-Finalement, ça te va pas de parler l'argot des banlieues, remet toi un bâton dans l'cul ça vaut mieux.

Une vive douleur me tailla les côtes, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je n'aimais pas donner de la satisfaction aussi facilement. Le poing de Pip entre mes côtes se ramollit, et finalement je sentis tout son corps se nicher contre moi, ma poitrine lui servant d'oreiller. Je passais finalement le bras autour de lui. Je ne réfléchissais pas vraiment à ce que je pouvais éprouver pour lui, ni ce que notre attitude pourrait faire penser, je me laissais agir comme je voulais agir. La vérité, c'était que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tactile, je ne ferais jamais le premier pas pour du contact. Il n'y avait que Philippe que je laissais approcher, parce que c'était lui.

On était mi-juillet et le climat était très proche de la canicule quant il s'agissait du jour, la nuit était bien plus clémente et agréable. Ça faisait près d'une quatre jours que je n'étais pas rentré chez moi, passant mon temps à battre la campagne, à manger dans des petites gargotes dans les villes avoisinantes, dormir à la belle étoile, ou rendre visite à quelques rares connaissances. J'avais la peau matée par le soleil estival, le corps endolorit de mes vadrouilles, et je pense être un peu déshydraté en plus de la fatigue. Je n'étais pas très prudent, je me faisais un itinéraire, je prévoyais pour une journée, et finalement je rallongeais ma route en pleine nature, j'alourdissais mes vagabondages de plusieurs jours, parfois je ne croisais pas un être humain ou un village pendant la journée entière du coup je jouais constamment sur mes réserves... Cette nuit, j'avais atteint mes limites bien que je ne montrais rien, aussi j'étais bouillant et une migraine déséquilibrée mes sens depuis ce matin.

Philippe n'avait pas eu de mes nouvelles jusqu'à aujourd'hui où je m'étais rendu chez lui, prétextant la nuit d'étoile filante pour l'emmener dans mes pérégrinations. Pas qu'il m'avait manqué, mais je suppose que j'ai besoin de mes heures avec lui que ça soit pour se chamailler ou pour écouter de la musique. Évidemment, il m'avait gueulé dessus comme quoi j'étais un irresponsable de pas l'informer de mes faits et gestes et qu'il s'inquiéter de ce silence radio je lui avais répondu qu'on n'était pas en couple et que je ne lui devais rien, puis on est parti.

-Tu étais où ces derniers jours ?

-Hm... ici et là, j'ai fait le tour de l'horizon, me suis arrêté à nadir et au zénith, puis suis revenu au centre de s'te terre.

-Damien, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais, je délire un peu. T'as déjà lu « le Petit Prince » Pip ?

-Quand j'étais enfant, oui.

-Il est désertique se bouquin, même quand il y a des gens t'as l'impression que l'univers reste toujours incroyablement vide. Y a du lien qui se crée, mais c'est tellement intimiste que finalement il en est presque invisible. Tu traverses un désert concret et littéral un désert de civilisation, un désert de paysage, un désert de personne. Tu sais, quand je ne pars au milieu de rien comme ces derniers jours j'ai un peu ce même sentiment, que le monde tourne à vide même s'il est plein... C'est beau, c'est contemplatif, tu apprécies, découvres, rencontres, vis, mais y a un truc au fond de toi qui te ronges malgré tout. Alors, tu rentres chez toi, mais tu te rends comptes que même dans ta propre maison ça te bouffe, ça te pique comme les épines d'une rose, une rose qu'on t'aurais enfoncée de force dans le cœur et qui irriterait les parois de ton corps. Pour oublier la douleur, on ressort, on essaye de s'occuper l'esprit en se rendant vers l'autre. Vain placebo, parce que c'est toujours là pour revenir, un foutu spleen baudelairien qui te montre à quel point tu es seul dans un monde bondé...

Pip avait écouté mon monologue sans piper mot. J'étais parti loin et dans mon crâne régnait la clameur de tambourinaire ou de forgeron. Par intermittence un acouphène venait subitement striduler à mon oreille droite. Je sens que mon camarade est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais l'horloge semble avoir allongé le cliquetis de ses secondes. Alors, j'attends, sans vraiment savoir quoi attendre.

-C'est rare de t'entendre parler de cette manière...

-De quelle manière tu parles ?

-Je ne sais pas... sans verve, mais avec verbe... Presque introspectif, touchant a ton intimité quoi. Je pense que le soleil t'a un peu tapé sur la tête et même si j'aime ce Damien plein de poésie, il m'inquiète un peu. Te connaissant tu n'as pas dû trop dormir, ni t'arrêter pour dormir... Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi dans un lit?

-Bof, quatre-cinq jours.

-Tu devrais aller dormir.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

-Qui t'as dit de rentrer chez toi, je t'invite imbécile -d'une manière pas très remarquable certes, mais bon.

-Dormir chez toi ? Fou toi pas de ma gueule !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas PD.

-Tu délires complètement, il n'est même pas question de ça, en plus tu sais très bien qu'il y a largement assez de chambres dans ma baraque pour ne pas que tu dormes avec moi. T'es vraiment un abruti parfois, tu sais ?

Philippe s'était retourné, se maintenant sur les coudes. J'avais un sourire de con fiché sur le visage, lui me regardait, ses mèches blondes passant de droite à gauche de dénégation. Il se leva finalement me tendant la main que je vais pour saisir. Dans mon élan je le pris dans ma course. Je n'avais pas envie de suivre les sentiers de randonneur, ni la route des biker et autre camionneur perdu la cargaison sur la carcasse. J'entrepris de traverser les fourrés jusque South Park, Philippe sur mes talons. Il ne pesta pas sachant que j'étais rentré dans une espèce de comportement juvénile et sauvage. En traversant la forêt autour de la marre de Stark, on atteignit une mer de terrain vague et de champ agricoles, les montagnes en murailles, l'herbe haute et sèche. On s'y enfonça, laissant nos pas piétiner le sol en un froissement de papier bulle. Nos corps comme la coque fendeuse de gros bateau en expédition extrême septentrionale. Au-dessus de nous il y avait les étoiles qui continuaient de pleuvoir. Nous étions comme deux gros matous dans les steppes, invisible et rapide.

Je m'arrêtai, la tête me tournait. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur un miroir. Qu'est-ce que foutaient des étoiles sur terre ?... Je secouais brusquement la tête sous une injonction de Pip. Ce n'était pas des astres, bien trop gros pour en être, mais des lucioles se faufilant entre les hautes herbes, suivant notre course.

-On est des étoiles filantes Pip, regarde, fuyant à toute vitesse vers notre destination, notre fin !

Il me prit la main, et me força à reprendre la course, il avait pris la tête de l'expédition, la lune presque complète reflétant ses rayons dans sa tignasse faisant un curieux mélange entre l'or et l'argent. Quelque chose de stellaire, brillant.

Une fois chez lui il me ficha un grand verre d'eau entre les mains que je bus en une gorgée. L'eau que j'avais engloutie me sembla couler dans tout mon corps, combler chacun de mes membres de sa fraîcheur. Puis on resta assis sur l'immense canapé de la véranda, la lumière nocturne filtrant au travers la verrière. Il me disait qu'avec sa chambre cet endroit était celui qu'il préféré, et je le comprenais. Il y avait un piano droit dans cette pièce, d'une blancheur immaculée. Il me disait qu'il passait des heures sur ce piano, dont ce lieu lui donnait l'impression de jouer en plein air, en pleine nature, directement reliée à un petit jardin encadré de haute haie sculpté. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu jouer, et je crois que lui non plus ne m'avait jamais entendu jouer. Doucement, je le fis se lever et on allait s'installer devant l'instrument. Mes doigts effleurant les touches d'ivoire avec délicatesse je crois que ça m'avait manqué dans mon périple. J'hésitais. L'astre nocturne enflammait nos êtres. On n'était comme deux sélénites dans une chambre secrète, un lieu unique, ni dedans, ni dehors, quelque part, ailleurs, à nous, hors de nous, une espèce de vaisseau perdu au milieu de son voyage spatial. Mes doigts se posèrent doucement, faisant résonner trois notes subtiles, dans la parfaite image de ce moment, trois notes reconnaissables entre mille et que Philippe reconnut entre ces milles. Alors, il me rejoignit, pour se sonate réarrangée en quatre mains par deux esprits génie au milieu de la nuit blanche de rayonnement, bleu de foison...

Le Sonate au clair de lune glissait, coulait de nos doigts... De grand moment d'improvisation qui comme des chats retombait sur les variations écrites de Beethoven. Mon esprit lâchait prise, je sentais le sommeil volait ma vie, prenant le corps, la niche de son épaule, de sa mâchoire et de sa nuque pour mon oreiller d'herbe, et lui, il continuait dans le passage allegretto, me berçant comme un ange de ces mélopées, me bordant comme un gamin par des notes et des accords noirs et blancs.


End file.
